An educational approach using spatial-temporal reasoning, making a mental image and projecting it ahead in space and time by performing a temporal sequence of spatial operations on that image, is an alternative approach to the traditional language-based education. Spatial-temporal software is used to help persons learn math concepts by using a spatial temporal approach. Spatial-temporal software includes, but is not limited to, software games designed to train students to use spatial-temporal abilities to conceptually learn and understand math concepts. “Keeping Mozart in Mind” by Gordon L. Shaw, Ph.D. (Academic Press 2000) and Appendix A provide some examples of spatial-temporal software. “Keeping Mozart in Mind” by Gordon L. Shaw, Ph.D. (Academic Press 2000) is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. Spatial-temporal software includes a broader range of software than those disclosed in Gordon L. Shaw's book and Appendix A. In some situations, spatial-temporal software teaches math concepts to persons that unsuccessfully attempted to learn those math concepts through traditional language-based approach. In some situations, spatial-temporal software teaches math concepts to persons; however, the standardized test scores of those persons fail to reflect their knowledge of those math concepts. Accordingly, a method and system are needed to increase a person's test scores to reflect the proficiency demonstrated by the spatial-temporal software. Embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome some or all of these and other problems.